User talk:Avalanchestrike
Welcome~! Hey, Avalanchestrike~! My name is Twilightheart200, but, I'm more commonly known as Twi. If ever you need help around here, don't hesitate to ask. Also, consider checking out some of out projects: Project:Create, Project:Imagine, Project:SpellCheck, and Project:AAU. Hope you enjoy your experience here, 00:25, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sure. What do you need help with? 00:28, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You can make pages here: For fanfictions, series, and fancharacter pages. Also, by charcats, do you mean the images? 00:31, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Yep, you can. And you can have one for yourself. 00:33, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You can ask almost anyone on the Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine page (under the members section). 00:37, January 14, 2012 (UTC) No problem. ;3 00:39, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Avalanche! I see Twi is already doing a fine job with helping you. I'd suggest joining P:AAU as an apprentice, so that a mentor can train you in the ways of the wiki. 11:45, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Here is your charart. I hope you like it. Just to mention, make sure that you don't edit this and put it on the approval page. Not that you would :D It was quite a good experiment actually :D 18:55, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to WSW! I'm Millie. You said you needed help on your user page. Well, I can suggest something for you. Join Project:Adopt A User. You'll get a mentor who'll help you learn the ways of the wiki and you'll have heaps of fun!! Confettie[[User talk:Feathertail Millie|'2000']] [[User blog:Feathertail Millie|'in ']] [[The Timekeepers|'2012!']] 23:21, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Can you go onto warrior clanfanfiction? Littlewillow 02:28, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Friendship Request Hai dere, Strikeh (may I call you that)! I have noticed that you have had your fair share of contributes and your writing has very much interested me. You seem like a happy out-going user who would be a great friend to some onne like this little fool :P Mind being my friend? 01:37, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Of course I'll make you some charries. Just fill out this form: Rank (Queen, Deputy, Prey Hunter, ext): Color (brown, white, auburn, ext): Markings (tortoiseshell, tabby, scars, ext): Eyes (green, gray-blue, blue-green, ext): Extra Facts (Optional): And would you like me to make you a siggie like mine? 03:54, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi there! My name is Graceglow, but call me Grace. Welcome to the wiki ^.^ 16:27, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Just remember that I will never be as good as Leopard :P I'll give you your siggie in a bit. 21:08, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Brackenshade.MC.SS.png|Brackenshade (MC) Tornadostar.L.SS.png|Tornadostar (L) Blizzardstar.Q K.SS.png|Blizzardstar.Q.K.SS.png Maybe later, when I give you your siggie :) 21:11, February 18, 2012 (UTC) K, here ya go: Just copy and paste this : into your Signiture section in your prefences :) I hope you like it. 22:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hi Avalanchestrike! Have you been to P:AAU yet? ^.^ (My God. I sound like an automated Wikia message XD) 22:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome :) And of course I can do them now. 22:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Here ya go: 02:22, February 19, 2012 (UTC) You are most welcome :D 16:16, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Sure, why not? 16:18, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Wanna be friends? =^.^= 02:00, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Chat? Would you like to come on chat? Me and Glow are on. Maybe then you can add two more friends =P 16:20, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, that's a shame. I'd like to be friends anyway though. You seem nice enough XDDD Joking. You get used to me eventually XD 16:25, February 19, 2012 (UTC) ... Did you ever write a request to spellcheck stories? I don't see you on there, and you're spellchecking Silversong's fanfiction. 20:45, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ? You might want to go on Warrior Clan FF wiki 23:56, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Chasing Powers: Series 1 Book 1 General information: You have to manage your clan's own allegiances. Your cat will have a power. Prophecy: Five will come, bonded by loss. There is another prophecy, which you will find out in the fourth book. You decide when your clan finds out about the prophecy and your power. You get to pick your power and you don't have to tell me what it is. Two cats can have the same power. Requirements for writing book 1: All of the main characters must meet each other. Your character must have his or her warrior name near the end of the first book. Your character must have had some loss in his or her life. Long term requirements: Your character needs to have a litter or have a mate that has a litter at the end of the first series. All of the characters need to turn against each in the fourth book. Unless, you are Lionpaw or Sparkpaw and have become Quietpaw's mate. Restrictions: You character can not personally kill off your clan leader until he or she meets the rogue. You cat can be arrogant, but can not be completely evil until he or she meets the rogue. Your character can not find out their power in the first book. Your character will not find out his or her power until at least the second book. Sunpaw's personal restrictions: You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together. You will write chapter three. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Lionpaw's personal requirements and restrictions: Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Lionpaw an Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter four. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Sparkpaw's personal requirements and restrictions. Either Lionpaw or Sparkpaw need to fall in love with Quietpaw. If Sparkpaw and Quietpaw become mates, they must have a litter at the end of the first series. You will write chapter five. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book Ivypaw's personal requirement and restrictions. You character can fall in love with another one of the main characters, but they can not have kits together You can have kits with the rogue. You will write chapter one. The chapter order will stay the same throughout the first book. Territory: FrogClan's territory is like ShadowClan's, TwigClan's is like SkyClan's, FishClan's is like RiverClan's, and SunsetClan's is like WindClan. FrogClan borders FishClan to the north. Above FrogClan is Starpine (Moonpool). To the bottom left of FrogClan is the gathering place. Darkboulder is what the leaders stand on. TwigClan borders FishClan and FrogClan to the left. SunsetClan borders FrogClan and FishClan to the right. Thunderpaths separate the clans from the Twolegplace that surrounds them. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 07:49, April 9, 2012 (UTC) It can be any power. Like you use a power from the acual warrior series, or make up your own. For example, Quietpaw will be able to control birds. More examples are the ability to turn invisible, ability to never get tired, and also the ability to fall without getting hurt. You can even make up your own power. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 01:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC) I am saying yes for all three. [[User:Splashcloud|'Watersong']][[User:Splashcloud|''' & ]][[User:Splashcloud|'''Spiderblaze]] Tails Entwined in Love 00:00, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Information for writing Formation: Series 1 Book 1 General Information: In the warriors books, softpaw must survive going through the tunnels to become a softpaw. Well in this book, your mentor, and one other sharpclaw will take you to the top of the mountain. Once you get to the top, you are a taught a few things about the mountains for a few days, untill you wake up alone. To become a sharpclaw, you must navigate down the mountains, alone. Requirements: One of the six cats must die in second book. Only one! That cat that dies, must have had at least one kit. That kit must go an finish what his or her, mother or father started, and take their place in the prophecy. The writer of the cat who dies will then write as the cat's kin. You must try to not believe what the evil cats are telling you. The book will end once, every cat had at least two followers, that will join their clan or tribe once it is formed. Restrictions: Don't kill off other characters. Territory: A huge forest surrounded by a thunderpath. It takes three days to walk from the thunderpath at the edge of the meadow to the thunderpath at the end of the territory covered in rivers. The small clearing is where the cats live at beginning of series. It is sourrounded by a few fox-lengths of trees, then separates into the different sections. The maple free forest has a lot of ground cover. The marsh is full of pine tree. Littlewillow will write chapter one Komp will write chapter two Feathertail will write chapter three Avalanchestrike will write chapter four I, Splashcloud, will write chapter five Moonshine will write chapter six Kittylove will write chapter seven Loudsplash will write chapter eight Then Littlewillow will write chapter nine, Komp, chapter ten, etc, etc. order will be the same for every book. Map: ---- Rolling hills Meadow------------Rivers Small clearing Marsh---------------Canyon Maple tree forest. [[User:Splashcloud|'Splashcloud']] Fungus is among us 02:32, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Anyone can. [[The Random Mind of Weasel|'Weasels?']] [[Rainbows and Stormclouds|'I']] [[Emberclan Book 1 Part 1|'think']] [[User:Hazeleye|'it's']] [[User talk:Hazeleye|'Hazeleye...']] 01:42, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Escape Okay the story starts in the lab then in the foreest thats in a valley witha river running a couple fox tails away your made warriors in the 3rd book also o''ne of you will die'' Rules You can't tell other ctas about your "other side" oh now what? flying donkeys?♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♐ ♏ ♑ ♒ ♓ komp101 05:29, June 15, 2012 (UTC)Komp101 Guidelines to Writing Powers of the Clans: Series 1 Book 1 Important Link Here Order of Chapters Graceglow Littlewillow Komp Splashcloud Strikepaw Rowanfall Avalanchstrike Ambersky Then it starts over. Guidelines for writing first book Everyone's guideline will basically be the same for the first book. Become apprentices in the first few chapters. Don't become a medicine cat. Learn some, but not all of your powers. Half of the character must learn about the prophecy. The prophecy is this: Two will turn against the clan, Two will try to save the clans, and two will pressured so mush by the project, they leave the clans forever to make their own clan so they can live in peace, and two will struggle to stay neutral. It is long, so if you have a better way to word it, or a shorter way, feel free to use it. Territory They live on an island. It takes half a day to fly to the mainland where a big Twolegplace is. Only the strongest fliers and swimmers can make it. In the middle is the gathering place called Largestone. The island is made up of willow, maple, cedar, oak, and pine trees. Tall trees and dark cove are the closest places on the island to the mainland. SoarClan lives on the top half, OceanClan on the bottom. Moonfall is a small cave that is above a tiny waterfall that medicine cats go, along with leaders. There is a path to the top. SoarClan and OceanClan's territory is about the size of ThunderClan's territory at the lake. Map Tall trees______SoarClan's camp ---Moonfall-----Largestones-------- Dark cove _______Fox den ____OceanClan's camp [[User:Splashcloud|'Splash's river,']][[User talk:Splashcloud| it has fish! ><)))•>]] 05:47, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Project:SpellCheck's Leader Vote Please go to this page, and vote for a leader. The vote will be closing on Friday 20th July, and it is imperative that you vote. This is a matter that involves the whole wiki, and your vote not only counts, but is important. Further detail can be found on the page linked to above. Thank you, 11:37, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you :) I appreciate that comment, it helps. [[User :Lilly Lovegood(2) |'Don’t worry, you’re']]''' not going mad.''' 19:36, August 31, 2012 (UTC) You have been asked to critique a story on P:C. Please let the author know if you are able to do so by responding to the critique request on the project. Thanks, 19:38, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Re: Charart Ah, those tabbies. They seem hard at first, but they get easier. They're my favourite thing to do x3 Usually what I did when I just started was do small flamelike shapes, or triangular shapes all over the cat. As I've practiced I've gotten able to do harder tabby patterns, but for now just stick to the basics. That was a hideous explanation, so let me show you. You see Webstar here? He was one of my first. See the flamelike shapes and squiggles? That's what I mean. Just do whatever looks good, realism doesn't matter. Don't compare yourself to anyone, don't go oh yours are good and mine are hideous I'm going to give up, just keep trying cause you will get there. And if you do decide to give up, lots of people use the tabby blank. If you look around Wildpath's dA then you'll be able to find all the blanks as tabby blanks. I for one am never going to use those, but perhaps if I had known about them before I'd learnt to make my own I'd never have made my own... Well, I enjoy them. I hope this helped, and if you need anything else just shout, I'll try my best :) 16:30, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I can try, but I can't promise it'll be soon. I just need the usual details x3 And just keep trying is my advice. 19:59, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Project:Create Hi Avalanche, please would you read this blog and act upon the P:C section. Critiquing help can be found here and a guide to the difference between Critiques and Reviews may be found Here. Please, please help the P:C back into activity. Much thanks, 20:57, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, but it has been a week since my last message and you haven't acted on it. I understand you may be busy but if you would please put something on the Reviews or Critiques page that would be lovely. If, however, you do not do anything in the next four or five days, I shall have to demote you to the elders and then possibly remove you from the project altogether. Thanks, 14:45, January 20, 2013 (UTC) Collab According to my last reassigning blog, you are writing as Storm Sky for this collab. Go there for information on the series. 05:07, July 2, 2013 (UTC)